If I die before I wake
by spobyshipper153
Summary: Ok the liars(including mona) are attacked by -A leaving one dead and two in critical condiction story mainly focoses on Wesria and Ezria but will also have some spoby, haleb, and paily in it :) full summery will be in chap 2 dont want to give to much away yet;)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so in this story Ezra is not A or board shots or whoever but if you do want to see some ezra is A action keep and eye out for "I Trusted**

**you" by me! ok there is some ezria and some wesria not so sure how it will turn out but im going to give was an actual shot insted of **

**"going strait for ezra there is also Spoby, Haleb, and Pailey your basic pll couples :) Not so sure about the title yet so I may change it this**

**first chapter is pretty short but its just the first one so yeah hope you like it review:D**

**Ezra's POV**

I put the key into the lock and open the door to my apartment. I walk over to the couch and turn on the TV its the rosewood news. "_Tonights brutal_

_attacks leaving one teenager dead and 2 others in critical condition tonight, sill no word on who the teens are but as soon and we know you'll no" _the

news anchor said. What 7,000 people in this town couldn't be someone i know but a small feeling in my stomach told me otherwise

***One day earlier***

**Spencer's POV**

Hanna is across the room playing with her phone, probably text Caleb or something and Aria and Emily are asleep on my bed. It's the third night in the

row we have all stayed together I don't know what it is it just feels unsafe. I hear foot steps coming from downstairs and i look up at Hanna and she looks

at me, we cut off the lights and crawl in to the bed with Aria and Emily, I don't know how but somehow I fall asleep.

The next morning I open my eyes and there is no sign of Aria, Emily, or Hanna. walk downstairs only to find Mona Vanderwall standing in my living room

"what is she doing here?" I ask hanna "she says were in danger" hanna explains "and we believe her?" i ask "look I don't know let's at least hear what

she has to say" hanna says in a hushed tone "fine" I say "look I went to get the RV this morning and it was gone A stole it" Mona says. me aria hanna

and emily exchange looks "I don't know what she's planing but I have a bad feeling about it" she continues we are interrupted by the faint noise of a we

all pull put our phones out theres a picture of me Hanna, Emily and Aria all asleep in my bed. we read the text aloud.

_See how easy it is for me to get my hands around your neck? I almost did, lets finish this tonight go to were the RV was tonight at 12:00 _

_ Kisses -A_

__**Im going to keep giving bits and pieces of the story of what happend that night until I have the whole story as you know from the news **

**report one of the five girls (mona,spencer,hanna,aria,or emily) will die two others in critical condition you will find out who they are **

**soon:) again plz review and also if u have any questions about anything kik me at **maggie_kat_

**Thanks**

**-Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thanks to everyone that reviewed it means a lot! now I know I said the full summery would be in chapter to but(don't hate **

**me) im gonna put in chapter 3 insted but I pinky promise lol that I will have chapter 3 up tonight just have to edit it right quick other **

**than that **

**Ezra's POV**

It was about 3:00 they still had no word in who was hurt I was starting to get worried. What if it was Aria? what if she's dead. At first I was sure it wasn't

but now the doubt was taking over I just wish I knew. then the voice of the news anchor from before came onto the screen. My heart stopped

**3 hours earlier 12:00pm **

**Aria's POV**

The five of us Me, Spencer,Hanna, Emily,and Mona stand in the vacant lot of where the A liar once stood. Fall has just begun so the crisp Autumn air

awaits with us tonight. the leaves have already turned and fallen to the ground so if anyone comes up behind us we will hear. I look at my phone ,12:00

"any minute now "I say aloud mona nods. I still can't believe were trusting her. I look at her there is true fear in her eyes she doesn't look like she's

faking but she's one of the best liars I know. just then headlights turn in to the lot we brace ourselves but nothing had ever prepared us for what was

about to happen.

**Wesley's POV**

I walk into the living room where my mom is watching the news from rosewood "why are you watching that?" I ask her she turns around "they said

there where some teenager's hurt i'm just making sure ezra's fine" she said. of course I think that to myself ezra's moved out, and left and she still cares

about him. I start up to my and then I hear a familiar name I turn around.

**Aria's POV**

3 figures stepped out of the car and walked over to us two in a red coat, both of them had blonde hair and a mask that looked exactly like Alison. the

other had on a black hoodie, it was too dark to see a face. the two red coats stood beside each other as the black hoodie walked towards us he reached

into his pocket and pulled something out, again it was too dark to see. the red coats got into the car and drove off, I had lost track of the black hoodie

when are phone all went off we red the text in unison.

_it's game over bitches kisses -A _and with that I hear a loud boom followed by a scream mona falls over backwards. "Mona!" hanna screams tears fall

down her cheek as Emily checks for a pulse, she shakes her no. Hanna starts to sob aria hugs her close "we have to get out of here" I say I here foot

steps behind us "now"! Spencer screams, we get up and run.

**ok so the first couple of chapters are gonna be short but I have about 10 written so far and the rest are LONG promise;) oh and yeah I know wesley and ezrA's mom's a bitch and cares about know one but I needed something to put for wesley so bare with me im not planing on bring her back into the rest of the story but who knows oh and just a reminder chapter 3 will be up later tonight and SPOILER chapter 3 will have who dies in it:) **

**Thanks again, Reveiw! **

**-Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

**k so here's chapter 3 it explains a lot of what happend so this is pretty much it oh and someone said**

**they didn't understand what happend but the two red coats were supposed to drive of so they could**

**come back and do something thats in this chapter and the black hoodie was the one that shot mona**

**he disappeared because he was wearing a black hoodie and it was dark so they couldn't see him he**

** reappeared to shoot them hope that makes sense anyway here's the chapter:) **

**Spencer's POV**

i'm running as fast as I can through the woods, I can't see anything but im trying to get to the car. I hear a pair

of footsteps in front of me, and I can barely make out the figure.I hear her panting "aria" i whisper yell she

turns around "yeah, it's me" she says still panting "where are hanna and emily?" i say "they ran that way" she

says point to the right "we need to keep going the parking lot's that way" I say. we start to run again before

long I can hard tell i'm running, my body feels numb. finally I feel pavement beneath my feet I hear another

boom and a scream and I look towards where the scream came from aria does to. suddenly another shot fires,

this time closer I turn to see aria falling to the ground "aria!" I scream running towards her, she's still breathing

and her eyes are open "spencer" she whispers "behind you" I stand up to see a car hurtling towards me I turn

to help aria but i'm too late I roll over the top of the car and land on the ground with a thud. I try to turn my

head but my neck aches with pain. I see aria lying in a pool of blood and giving I try to scream her name but

sound will not escape my lips or at least I don't think it does I try to keep my eyes open but after a while I find it

easier to just give into the darkness.

**Official Rosewood News report (the one Wesley and Ezra were watching)**

_"Tonights brutal attacks leaving one teenager dead and 2 others in critical condition tonight, we now have the_

_names of these teenagers Mona Vanderwall was shot just about the heat she was still alive when we found her _

_but we just received word that her heart gave away, teenager Spencer Hastings was found on the road and _

_appeared to be hit by a car, she remains in a coma right now but the doctors are confident, Teenager Aria _

_Montgomery, was found only a few feet away from Spencer where she appered to be ran over by the car_

_breaking her left leg and severely fracturing the other and shot just below the kidney, there is still no word on _

_the condition of Aria Montgomery, but what we do know is it could go either way. Tune in for more updates on _

_this fast breaking story on Channel 7 News._

**Soooo did u like it? if yep mona's dead and spencer and aria are in critical condition the shot that spencer heard of in the distances was hanna she like got shot in the leg but she's fine and everything in case your were wondering chapter 4 will be up soon still writing **

**thanks -Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

**K so here's chapter 4!**

**Ezra's POV **

My heart pounds as I listen to the report again and again until i'm sure I heard right. Aria, Aria Montgomery was in the Hospital right now and she might

not make it. she was shot, and run over and now she's in a frikin coma. I stand there frozen for what seems like forever until i finally rush out out the

door and into my car. Before I know it i'm at the hospital running inside ask for aria Montgomery and she tells me

"immediate family only" I try to explain to her the situation but she wasn't listening, the best thing she can do is tell me to go to waiting room on the 4th floor as I do.

When I get there I see a familiar face it Emily she looked awful like she hadn't slept in day's, she had tears in her eyes and her face was covered in

cuts and bruises. I notice her hand had been bandaged up and so had her left foot. I walk over to her desprate to know anything she see's me before I reach her

"your here about aria, right?" she asks her voice was raspy sounding like she had been crying for quit some time now I could tell she was holding back tears

"Yes" I say they won't tell me anything" I say

"well she's in surgery right now, she has four broken ribs, a broken leg and a fractured ankle, the back of her neck was severely fractured in three

places and her left kidney was ruptured" she says with a blank expression I am horrified. Even if she does make it will take her months to recover

she's been "wiggling her finger's so they know she's not paralyzed" she continues

"Is she going to make it?" I ask

"there still not sure,but they say she should prepare ourselves for the worst"

hearing these words make my heart shatter into a million pieces. She had to be alive I tell myself, she's making it though this.

"what about Spencer and Hanna?" I ask "spencer was hit by the car her has 2 bruised ribs and one fractured one, a broken leg and a fractured skull

there pretty sure she's gonna make it" she says the tears reforming in her eyes "Hanna was shot in the leg she's fine and awake, but hey wont let me

see her yet"

I hate myself for thinking this, I really do, but why did it have to be aria on her death bed why couldnt it have been one of the other's. like I sail I hated

myself for thinking it but still.

"what about you" I say

"Im fine" she says says holding up her bandaged arm

"no I mean _how are you?"_

"It doesn't matter" she says walking away

Im about to run after her when someone unexpected comes up fro behind me, Wesley.

**K I hope you liked it if I get 5 reveiws i will update later today:)**


End file.
